


Lost

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For elziebean1000's prompt "Sam/Jack, lost".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



“You’re sure it was in _this_ room?” Jack had his hands in his pockets, and was peering around the high shelves dubiously.  
“That’s what the database said, Sir.”  
“Ah.”  
They wandered for a few minutes in silence between the hundreds of rows of dusty metal shelving in the off-world, Sam becoming increasingly frustrated as they searched the LED-like displays at the ends of the rows, looking for the right symbol combination to denote the shelf they needed, until Jack spoke again, boredom tingeing his voice.   
“Hey, Carter, why don’t we go back, check the database again for good measure.”   
She shook her head absently, stopped in front of an empty space on the shelf before her, and frowned. “It should be right here!”  
He leant in to inspect the label on the shelf, brushing his shoulder against hers.  
“That it?” He pointed to the small picture inked onto the paper label depicting a circular disc with gemstones embedded in it that looked vaguely Ancient in design.  
Sam sighed, and nodded. “Let’s head back to Daniel and Teal’c. Maybe Daniel can find out more about it from the archivist. I’d like to get a look at it before we leave.”  
Jack nodded, spinning to face the end of the row… And the room was plunged into darkness.  
“Carter!”  
“Over here, sir.” He reached his hand out to where her voice had come from and connected.  
“Umm, Jack?” He realised what his hand had found.  
“Sorry, Carter… Do you have your flashlight?”  
“It’s still in my flak jacket in their coat-check.”  
“Damn, mine too.”  
“Do you remember which way we came?”  
“I can try. It’ll be difficult without those signs lit, though.” He paused, trying to get his bearings. “Okay, take hold of my arm - it’s too easy to get lost in these places.”  
He felt a pinch somewhere that was definitely not his arm.  
“Carter?”  
“Sorry sir.” Her voice sounded mischievous. “Must have misjudged where your arm was.”  
He grinned, and found her hand with his. “Whoops. Come on, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
